Events that draw a large number of attendees, such as sporting events, concerts, public demonstrations, parades, protests, and the like, may temporarily increase the traffic on a communications network in a localized area. For instance, participants in a public demonstration along several blocks of city streets may upload messages, photos, and/or videos to their social media accounts in real time during the demonstration. Thus, the amount of network traffic originating and terminating along those blocks during the demonstration may increase significantly over what is typical for the location (i.e., during times in which no events are occurring).